dogs_of_warfandomcom-20200223-history
Zachariah Mercury
077971a958a56cba85ba4c8ed95f2a85a7878d19_hq.jpg "A lesson without pain is meaningless. For you cannot gain something without sacrificing something else in return. But once you have recovered it and made it your own... You will gain an irreplaceable heart." tumblr_nrjjoklrMA1tycm4go1_500.jpg Prince Zachariah sephiroth___gif_animation_by_kyoflameashhylden-d9pq4vn.gif|Heh 2c77ed2a82035ea71f74a2be5a4ebaf7.jpg 11382935_385383778328552_932452498_n.jpg sephiroth__complete_by_fevereon.jpg sephiroth_by_virus_ac-d89wz89.jpg sephiroth_fanart_by_victortienyu-da8po3l.jpg The Prince is always well dressed in a long black and Gold coat with The Warlocks insignia sewn into both shoulders. Underneath this coat, he wore a white zip-up hoodie/vest, a navy muscle-shirt beneath that, and a pair of dark blue pants. In addition, he wore two rings on his left hand: one on his index finger that has the emblem of Warlocks on its face and another on his ring finger which bears a rose design across the entire ring. Behavior/Personality Zach is shown to be by turns understanding, funny, mischievous, and, in contrast to his younger brother, a little immature. Zach showed countless times to be good with kids and the ladies. At an early age, Zach was trained by his master to hunt and kill creatures of the supernatural. He seemed to prefer hunting the supernatural over any normal "apple pie" life, though it was revealed that when he was Sixteen, he did in fact desire ( a normal life: He just couldn't leave his brother. This, however, did not last long, as later on while still Sixteen, following a Werewolf hunt he realized just how unique his life was. 'Occupation/Class' Occupation: Warlock Rank~Prince 123b51a85b23e834067fab92065997e0.jpg A Warlock is someone who has undergone extensive training, ruthless mental and physical conditioning, and mysterious rituals (which take place at "Warlock schools" such as Oasis) in preparation for becoming an itinerant monster-slayer for hire.Taken in as children, Warlocks are subjected to intense alchemical processes, consumption of mutagenic compounds and relentless physical and chi training to make them dangerous and highly versatile against their vast array of opponents, many of which possess superhuman speed, strength and/or other deadly powers. These procedures ultimately mean that each fully-trained Warlock is a mutant built specifically to hunt and kill inhuman prey. The key permanent results of mutations shared by all Warlocks include: *Sterility (which partially explains selection from the outsiders, as they cannot breed to pass on their traits). Yellow cat-like eyes.(Zach has Purple eyes) *Tremendous resistance to disease (which functions in most cases as complete immunity) and a boosted immune system allowing them to consume large quantities of potions that could prove easily deadly if consumed even in small amounts by a normal man. *Dramatically increased strength, speed, reflexes and endurance, far beyond any normal or well-trained human. A Warlockss physical skills are sufficient to defeat most monsters if combined with extensive training and proper weaponry. *Having the ability to perform simple yet incredibly versatile combat Ninpo in the form of Signs. They were learned and studied from a Dragon Kang Ninpo book. *Accelerated healing that grants quick recovery from injury. *Incredibly long lifespan Warlock Usage On earth, these abilities lack the potency and power that they would from their home realm. That being said they are still an incredibly powerful force to use on earth, and The Warlocks learned to turn these into basics that they can freely manipulate. Though they are not warrior mages who employ powerful magic, Warlocks can cast simple Ninpo Techniques that can prove effective when used properly. Warlocks call these techniques Signs and usually use them against monsters, though they also have non-combat applications. These Sigil Signs, are available to warlocks who've ingested the mutagen to be able to preform them, but the people of earth will not be able to preform ninpo under any circumstances. There are exactly 50 sigil signs that can be used by Warlocks. There is more ninpo out there, but some are to advanced and powerful to be used on the earth planes, as such, there is a designated list of what can be used. While the techniques are vast, they all stem from from five original english translated signs from Dragon Kang: Oshi, Moysasu, Hogo & Yugama. Ninpo.gif Ninpo signs.gif 200w.gif giphy (1).gif Merc's attacks.gif raw.gif tumblr_n1e38prkbJ1t9gh4vo1_500.gif tumblr_lvhmsl4Nck1r3ybkx.gif EX~Wolf Batallion 1429709305-cruise-mission-impossible-rogue-nation.gif bourne-book.gif Jason-Bourne-2.gif tumblr_npuaedJyJi1rdsiguo3_500.gif A private corporate army owned by the Kagemaru clan. They were once a bunch of gangsters before their mob boss hired military commanders to train them all into soldiers. The Kagemaru clan has formed this Military group to combat any real threats that may escalate beyond their capabilities of the KPD upon their first few years of creation.The Wolf Batallion was created by Key one Kusanagi after spectating Thomas Flint and his small Military based group known as “ Titan Force Army” He’d do the same in attempts to defend the city and himself against the Terrorist agency. The ranks of the soldiers take after the names of Canines, from lowest to highest rank being Dog, Coyote, Jackal, and Wolf, respectively. Keyome Tasanagi dispatches The Wolf Batallion all over the world to quell small skirmishes in foreign countries in order to gain public approval. Zach was in the WB for two years before leaving gainning skills add into his list. Enhanced Condition Gun Kata Rank: Dog 2 Class - Foot/Auto Patrol 'Fighting Style' This style is a Hybrid style of Drunken fist and Jeet Kun do, making the ultimate unpredictability. Drunken Fist fighters are not simply drunk: they become human powerhouses who'll strike unpredictably with an explosive fury and without any second thoughts about their actions. Once drunk, the user will lose their ability to know friend from foe and attack whoever is in their vicinity. The Drunken Fist is not a reliable option because the 'drunken frenzy' that alcohol induces does not hold for prolonged periods of time unless trained properly.Even though the style seems irregular and off balance it takes the utmost balance to be successful. To excel one must be relaxed and flow with ease from technique to technique. Swaying, drinking, and falling are used to throw off opponents. When the opponent thinks the drunken boxer is vulnerable he is usually well balanced and ready to strike. When swinging a wine cup the practitioner is really practicing grabbing and striking techniques. The waist movements trick opponents into attacking, sometimes even falling over. Falls can be used to avoid attacks but also to pin attackers to the ground while vital points are targeted. This style even takes the form of Jeet Kun do's ' Be like water method.' Lee emphasized that every situation, in fighting or in everyday life, is varied. To obtain victory, therefore, it is essential not to be rigid, but to be fluid and able to adapt to any situation. He compared it to being like water, "Empty your mind, be formless, shapeless, like water. If you put water into a cup, it becomes the cup. You put water into a bottle and it becomes the bottle. You put it in a teapot it becomes the teapot. That water can flow, or it can crash. Be water my friend". Lee’s theory behind this is rather simple, you must be able to function in any scenario you are thrown into and you should react accordingly. You should know when to speed up or slow down, when to expand and when to contract, when to remain flowing and when to crash. It is the awareness that both life and fighting can be shapeless and ever changing that allows one to be able to adapt to those changes instantaneously and bring forth the appropriate solution. Lee didn’t believe in "styles" and felt that everyone and every situation is different, not everyone fits into a mould, we must remain flexible in order obtain new knowledge and victory in both life and combat. We must never become stagnant in the mind or method always evolving and moving towards improving ourselves. With this style, The user possesses a completely unpredictable nature, rendering them immune to users of Combat Perception, Body Language Analysis and Adoptive Muscle Memory. Twilight Zone 1055648Nero11.gif|Oh the fun is just beginning trust me! User can create, shape and manipulate twilight, mixed essence of light and dark Hadou. A perfect mixture of dark and light, the mose potent blend. Just like the other chi forms, its able to be manipulated like the other forms, nothing is truly different but the fact that this form has all the forms of light hadou, meaning it can empower the user with the postives that are around it, and can also empower itself with the negatives. Many who train in martial arts gain superhuman capabilities by learning to harness Chi, which can be used in cases of extreme combat. With this ability, users are able to physically manifest all of their inner strength and unleash it to the fullest extent of it's power through shear force of will. The user can achieve extraordinary strength, speed, durability, and reflexes. In some cases, it is used for superhuman awareness, and sometimes invulnerability. However, twilight chi abilites and chi techniques cannot be replicated. Due to the fact that other users would have to have twilight chi to simply understand the concept. 'Chi Base' Destruction: Destruction chi deals with external chi release that allows the chi practitioner to fully utilize the art of destroying or disrupting matter with their chi. This equates to hitting structures of large sizes and taking them down, blowing down walls with a single kick, and if proper outside ignition is used, causing explosive and devastating forces to spread outwards for a wider range of effect. This is flexible, as it can be shrunken and applied martial, allowing a skinny person of frail stature to one shot a heavyweight wrestler with one chop. This method of chi manipulation is effective but the most tiring of the five, often requiring high reserves of chi, and draining even more so than that. Destruction chi simply destroys, breaking down things to the point of non-existence. At advanced levels, Hadou Masters can use this base to be deadly and powerful warriors with untold strength. Horyu Once a person has had their Chi nodes opened, they must learn to keep their Chi from leaking away from their body.Horyu (Hold) is the process of keeping the nodes open, but also having Chi flow through and around the body rather than away from it. Once maintained, it creates a shroud around the user that feels similar to standing in lukewarm, viscous fluid, which is how chi feels on the regular. Having a shroud of Chi surround the body is the most basic defense against the chi based attacks from other users of Chi. Horyu maintains youthful vigor and reduces one's aging; since the energy powering the body no longer leaks away, one can keep the body from breaking down and deter the aging process.Through frequent meditation, one can improve the quality of their Horyu. This is something every chi user learns to do at base. Weapon of Choice The Antikythera -The Antikythera -Zach's trump card the Antikythera is an old artifact that had been used by previous Warlocks it's power was so great that it was passed down from generation to generation. This was due to the mental link the user will have with the weapon this is not a weapon one could pick up and start using. You and the weapon has to be one with one another, This is an abominable and tremendous ability. It is a technique wrapped up in many mysteries, It was said that no Wolfblood or demon/oni in existence can defeat this technique that can also absorb elements/elemental forces. In an instant(With Prep), Zach could summon multiple mirrors reflecting everything but Zach. This is because due to Zach's mental link with the Antikythera his skin and clothes he's wearing is not reflecting light in a diffuse way: Just alone Zach is able to bend the Photons/light from one's self and stream in straight lines toward it his object Rays of light,which are really packets of light energy called photons, he is able to fire them in a stream like bullets from a machine gun. Once the Mirror captures your image a part of you is now trapped within the mirror an Alternate self where Zach could bend and use to his willing, with the Mirror Zach can use this ability to gather/record an attack from an opponent and due to the mental link him and his weapon share he could use that attack as his own. Which causes Zach to be able to create, shape and manipulate reflections, by controlling and/or using mirrors and/or reflecting surfaces that can be used to reflect/redirect attacks. Zach can turn the reflections into real objects/beings, turn mirrors and reflections into prisons, storage places or dimensions of their own use, manipulate space inside reflections, and so on. Also the reason to why these Mirror where so powerful was because it had something you can call Selective Invulnerability where these mirrors Could not be broken by energy means especially to an energy that belonged to creatures upon the earth. Meaning to all or certain supernatural powers and effects this Mirror was immune. But WHEN these Mirrors are broken they multiply by 3's the power really comes with the high numbers of Mirrors it holds a power which allows its user to twist and distort almost anything, distortion can affect material things, such as darkness, metals, liquids, plasmatic substances, and airy properties, such as air, gases and light. Zach can even distort organic matter such as animals and plants. Such a power possesses both great offensive and defensive capabilities: by distorting the air, Zach is capable of generating highly-destructive flying slashes of various size, which possess great cutting power, or air pressure forces that can crush his foes. By twisting his Mirror in an 360 motion anything entering the immediate area surrounding Zach, He becomes virtually immune to attacks, be they close corner combat, long range attacks, and even magical properties, with every incoming long range attack or melee assault having its trajectory moved in order to avoid striking who can even send them back at the users enemies. His trump card is having multiple mirrors created around the enemy, reflecting nothing but Zach. Where inside this dome is Zach's domain he can control the Laws of Physics, allowing him to control Gravity and motion which includes momentum, friction, vectors, inertia, and many other physical forces. For example, they could change the direction a ball moves and how fast it travels. devil_may_cry_arm_by_bluedragoneye-d3i6vwy.jpg tumblr_nq3cp5ZbvW1qcm0i5o2_500.gif armV2.jpg TmOuV2J.png tumblr_nq3cp5ZbvW1qcm0i5o2_500.gif ~The Hunt Eradicator - The Eradicator is a magical arm which has been passed down from the Warlock nation for generations with only one law. To be used only in War and the moment when Cho and Mike invaded into the Warlock's castle to break out Kin tassangi, they started a war. Becoming Head Master with his brother Tobi; Zach had opened the chest of the Hunt. This arm is coated from the devastating creature of the ocean, the Leviathan! These scales are what wrap around the entire gauntlet making it extremely dense/solid, allowing it withstand powerful blows and concussive blasts. Crushing weights, impacts, pressures, changes in temperature, etc. Seeing this was crafted to fight Supernatural creates the arm is obviously and super/unnaturally strong ready to come across any Supernatural creatures Kitsune, Nguruvilu, Raiju, and many more. Beause of these beast capabilities, this arm is pushed beyond the natural level; making it immensely stronger than normal. This is powered by Zach's Ethereal energy. This oscillation weakens the molecular bonds of anything it contacts thereby increasing its speed and striking ability. Striking, cutting, and thrusting attacks are performed with this the sharpened edge and claws which are created out of Mercury they used for lethal attacks and even climbing. The Arm can disburse energy output, such as forge Ethereal concussive blast in the size of bullets from the top of the nails, Due to Zach's personality he fixed it up for this generation, were he specially customized with a motorcycle-like gear shift. Under the arm, Zach had attached four jars were inside are held four items from his Warlock Arsenal, the arm can also emit scaly like slots that open up, allowing Zach to discharge when he pulls, which sprays the gas propellant across the opening of the arm.(Each Jar last two posts each. But after one slot Zach has to wait three turns before using another one or else his arm locks up on him!) What really makes this weapon special is the power it holds what makes this special is it has the power to take away the curse of any supernatural creature. But in order to do this Zach would need to perform the ritual were he would need to first defeat the creature or have the Creature to be in a dazed or paralyzed state. Conans Blade tumblr_n2ntpf3qGK1sjxysio1_400.gif PeakHuman System Peak Human Endurance Peak Human Sensory System 'APPROVED BY' Category:Generation 1 Category:Student Category:Warlock Category:Hunter Category:Jin's RPC/NPC Category:Mercury family Category:The Founding Father